The Way It Started
by ArrowandShield
Summary: Steve and Clint exchange a few words in the ruins and the rubble. Pre-CaptainHawk. Asex!Clint. Straight!Steve.


**Steve and Clint exhcnage a few words in the ruins and rubble of Manhattan.**

* * *

**The Way It Started**

"St…Captain?"

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"It's Clint. Turn around."

"… turn around?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any particular re-HEY!"

"Easy. Sorry. You had a piece of glass in your shoulder… it's pretty big."

"… I would've figured I would've felt something that large."

"Adrenaline. Numbs you out for a while. You'll probably need something to eat too, come here for a second, sit down and I'll flush out the gash."

"No Agent Barton, that's alright. You should go back and report. Help with clean up-"

"It's Clint. There's plenty of first responders, they won't miss us for a few minuets."

"I can get a medic…"

"I am a medic. Sort of. I have first aid, first responder and life saving training. And C'mon Cap. Why slow a paramedic down when I can do it?"

"You do have a point Agent Barton… how did you get to be so well trained?"

"It's Clint. I was a cop before SHIELD. I over train and was working on EMT-Paramedic certification. Strip out of your shirt and underarmor. This'll be cold."

"You were a police …yeah, that's cold… I've had colder…. You were a police officer?"

"Yeah. In Los Angeles. I was on the SWAT Team… The SWAT team is a specialty unit for stuff like barricade situations and hostage deals. I was a sniper and a strategist but I did a lot of the medic stuff because I was in classes and training to do it."

"It sounds like you've seen a lot long before SHIELD."

"Sort of. What about you? Before the Army?"

"Before the Army… you don't want to hear about what I was before…"

"If I didn't would I have asked?"

"… I suppose not…. I wasn't anything before the Army."

"Bullshit."

"… what?"

"I call bullshit. Everyone's someone, even if they don't think so. If you don't want to tell me who you were then you don't have to but just say so…."

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way-"

"No. I didn't mean to snap… I guess I'm still a little… look, this looks pretty bad, do you want me to stitch it up or pack it?... quit trying to twist around and see it, you won't and you're just going to tear it open more.."

"Alright… what do you suggest?"

"Stitches."

"You mean stitches for a normal person?"

"No. I mean stitches."

"… oh… then yes. Go ahead."

"Alright, This might hurt a little bit but I do it quick… guess I'm not the only one that's a little on edge…"

"… no, I suppose not."

"I think we can get a pass. This time at least… I guess people give you trouble for being a super huh?"

"About as much as they did when I was less than super. Only difference is now it's less… punching in alleys and more snide remarks about breaking stuff and being tall."

"Try being abnormally short and a sniper that uses a bow and arrow instead of a rifle. Can't tell you how many times I've been called 'Robin Hood', 'Katniss' and 'Legolas'. Don't listen to 'em, people are asses. And you're a good man."

"… thank you."

"For what?"

"… for understanding."

"…I guess I just know what its like. Being different. At least you have an excuse. I'm just strange by standards."

"If that's the truth then I'd rather keep company with 'strange by standards'."

"… you're a real oddball, you know that?"

"I'm in good company, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you are… just about done here. I'm gonna add some skin glue to keep it together at least through some rotation. Pack it in. It's in a bad spot."

"Just my luck."

"Yeah, another inch and a half to the side and it would have been in your spine."

"… you're very clear to the point, aren't you?"

"Life moves to fast for sugarcoating. Besides no one ever did for me, why should I for anyone else?... sorry. I probably sound like an ass."

"I find it refreshing."

"You and no one else."

"I'd rather this than being lied to and coddled."

"Guess you're in luck then."

"…yeah, I think I am."

* * *

**A/N: This is one of my all diolouge style fics. Usually its either no speech or nothing but. Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
